


Within These Hotel Walls

by Mixolydia



Series: Love Transcends All [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Good Elijah Kamski, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Messy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Hank, Rough Sex, Soft Elijah Kamski, Switch Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Switch Elijah Kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Connor and Elijah are worked up after a conference and need to let off some steam.





	Within These Hotel Walls

Elijah held Connor’s hand as he led him down the corridor at the hotel. They’d been at a conference to promote android and human relationships and had just finished having dinner with the mayor of the city. Connor growled as he pinned Elijah to the door of their room and Elijah chuckled as Connor ravished his neck with nips and kisses. He’d brought this upon myselfwith all of his teasing during dinner and he groaned as Connor’s hand slid into his pants.

“H-Hey, we need t-to get into the r-room first…” He groaned as he spotted people staring at them as they walked by. Connor reached out for the door panel in response and unlocked it, causing Elijah to cry out and cling to Connor as he was picked up and carried into the room.

“A-Ah! Connor…!” He cried out in laughter as he was laid on the bed.

“You...” He growled as he palmed at Elijah before moving down to take his shoes and socks off, placing them to one side. “You had me so worked up in there… it’s a miracle the mayor didn’t say anything about it…”

“I don’t think he e-even noticed…” He gasped as Connor worked on getting his fly open. 

“Oh, he noticed alright… how could he not when my face was blue and I was trembling slightly? You even made me come once… My underwear is still wet and uncomfortable…” 

“I did…?” He looked up at him in wonder. “S-Sorry Con… I didn’t m-mean to push y-you that far…”

“Well, you did and now…” He yanked Elijah’s trousers and boxers clean off, tossing them to the far corner of the hotel room as he sucked on his own fingers. “It’s time for payback…”

“P-Payback? Wha—“ He was cut off mid-sentence as Connor’s finger slid into his hole. His other hand wrapped around Elijah’s hard erection and he stroked it a few times which caused him to writhe under Connor’s touch. “A-Ah…!”

“That’s it… cry out for me…” Connor purred as he let go for a moment to reach into his pocket. Elijah raised an eyebrow as he saw Connor pull out a bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Y-You’ve been carrying that around…?”

“Yes…” He popped the cap off and pulled his finger out. He coated two of his fingers, gently inserting them into Elijah and causing him to moan loudly as he was slowly worked open. “I’ve been thinking about this all day…”

“C-Con…” He panted and looked up at the android. His lover’s eyes were dark with lust and desire as his hand found Elijah’s cock once more to pump it. Elijah cried out, unsure whether he should buck into the hand or try and fuck Connor’s fingers. His question was answered when Connor inserted a third finger to make sure he was ready before withdrawing them. He glanced at Elijah and then, in one fell swoop, took him into his mouth and sucked hard.

“O-Oh god, C-Con…!” He cried out, his hand gripping Connor’s hair as the android sucked on him as if his life depended on it. Elijah cried out, bucking into the android’s hand but just as he felt the fire beginning to build Connor withdrew, letting his cock go with a wet pop. He smiled and pulled out a cock ring, slipping it over Eli’s throbbing cock and balls.

“Not yet, Eli…” Connor purred as he pulled his own cock out and coated it. “I want to come with you…”

“Connor, p-please…” He whimpered. 

“Please what, Eli…?” He whispered, bending over him as he lined up, rubbing over Elijah’s entrance. “You need to tell me…”

“N-Need you in me…” He whined at him, wrapping his legs around Connor in a bid to try and get him inside.

“Good boy…” Connor smiled as he slowly and carefully pushed inside Elijah’s waiting hole. “S-So tight…”

Elijah’s back lifted off the bed slightly as Connor slowly worked his way inside and his cock, red and needy, dribbled pre-cum as it bounced on his stomach. He tried to reach for it but Connor slapped is hands away, pinning Eli’s hands above his head as he began to thrust in and out slowly.  
  
“Can’t have you coming too f-fast…” He groaned as he thrust into Eli’s warmth. “You feel s-so prefect around me…” 

Elijah could only take it, his legs locking around Connor as he whined and pleaded for release. He was so far gone already but he couldn’t come just yet, not with the ring around him and Connor denying him his orgasm. He could feel his balls tighten and he let out a cry as Connor brushed over his prostate and causing fireworks to shoot up his spine. “A-Ah!Connor, I need…!”

“You need what, my love?” He smiled as he nibbled as Elijah’s neck as his thrusts picked up. “Speak to me, sweetheart…”

“C-Con, I can’t… I need to come…!” he cried out.

“What was t-that…?” He grinned as he bit Elijah’s neck. “I didn’t quite catch t-that…” 

“Connor, please…!” he all but whined, his cock a painful shade of red. “Let me c-come, please!”

“Alright, s-since you asked so nicely…” He nodded, pulling the ring off Elijah. He came almost immediately, his body shuddering violently as he spurted line after line of cum over his and Connor’s chest. His walls squeezed around Connor and he groaned, driving deep into Elijah as his own cum lined Elijah’s insides, trickling out of his hole as Connor slowly withdrew. Elijah’s whole body was flushed red as he panted after the intense orgasm and his cock was still slowly dripping over his own stomach.

“You d-did so w-well, Eli…” Connor smiled as his tongue darted forward to lick Eli’s essence off his stomach. “I’m so p-proud of you…”

Elijah smiled as he tugged Connor up, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He winced at the taste of his own cum but pushed that aside so he could kiss Connor deeply. He groaned into Elijah’s mouth, his hands roaming over his chest as though it was the first time he’d felt it. Ever since getting the touch upgrades, Connor couldn’t get enough of feeling Elijah’s skin under his hands.

“C-Connor… what are y-you planning…” He mumbled into his mouth.

“Too much… I have s-so many plans…” He replied as he kissed him deeply before pulling back and climbing off the bed to pull his clothes off. Elijah chuckled and sat up on the bed so he could take his dress shirt, jacket and tie off. “For now…I’d like to feel you in m-me…”

Elijah blushed as his cock gave a valiant twitch.

Connor chuckled and turned around to sit on Elijah’s lap and he groaned as he spotted the large jewel sat snuggly in between Connor’s cheeks.

“You’ve had t-this in all day…?” He whispered as he reached forward to tug on it, causing the android to groan.

“Y-Yes…” He nodded as he pushed back onto it.

“Well, no wonder y-you came during dinner…” Eli mused. “If you’ve h-had this rubbing against your prostate all d-day…”

“Eli… p-please…” He reached down to stroke himself, his cock tinged purple.

Elijah smiled as he teased the android for a while, pulling him closer so that Connor was sitting on his chest as he pulled the plug out and pushed it back in and setting a rhythm. Connor wiggled as Elijah reached around to stroke him. It didn’t take very long for Connor to come once more, coating Eli’s legs in his pale blue juices. Elijah, in the meantime, had grown hard again and was rubbing himself against Connor’s behind.

“E-Eli…” Connor moaned, his cock still rock hard from his lack of refractory period. “I need… need y-you in me…”

“As you wish.” He chuckled as he pulled the plug out, impressed by the size of it, before lining himself up. Connor moaned and sank down onto Eli’s cock, moaning loudly as he was filled up inch by inch. He set his own pace by thrusting up and down and Eli’s hands rested on his hips to help him along.

“C-Connor… can you t-turn around? I w-want to see your face…” 

Connor nodded and slid off Elijah, turning around so that he could face him as he slid right back onto him with ease. Elijah reached up to gently stroke Connor’s face and smiled as he leaned into the touch.

“God, you’re s-so beautiful…” He whispered as he began to meet Connor’s thrusts. 

Connor whined as Eli’s cock drove him closer to the edge and his bouncing became erratic. Elijah growled and pulled Connor down so that he was flush with Elijah’s chest and the change of position allowed him to thrust into Connor’s tight hole with little problem. The android let out a long, loud cry as the overwhelming pleasure of his hole being pounded and his cock grinding between them sent him over the edge once more and he flopped forward in a soft reset as his systems struggled to keep up. Elijah also cried out, Connor squeezing him hard and he filled the android up, his cock slipping free of the android and causing ribbons of cum to hit Connor’s backside.

“A-Ah… Con…” Elijah panted. “A-are you okay…?”

The android gave him a thumbs up, too worn out to speak.

Elijah just chuckled as he rolled onto his side with Connor, holding the android close as they dozed off together, utterly sated.

Hank let out a sigh of relief from the room next door, having been with them for security purposes.

“Fuckin’ loud bastards...”


End file.
